Fading starlight
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Deuxième étoile à droite et tous droit jusqu'au matin. Le Pays Imaginaire n'est pas, vraiment pas un endroit pour les enfants.


**Salut tout le monde! Et oui, ça m'arrive de publier sur d'autres fandoms que le Hobbit. J'ai écrit en deux jours une moitié de chapitre pour Walk or Die donc voici un petit intermède que j'ai écrit en 2 heures.**  
**Je dois être la seule personne au monde à aimer ce couple même si ça va peut-être changer avec le Pan de Joe Wright qui sort cet été.  
Je sais pas combien de personnes ici ont lu le livre de JM Barrie, mais c'est très, très loin de la version Disney, ça ressemble plus au film de 2003. C'est un univers hyper malsain en fait!  
Pour le fancast, vous pouvez voir le Crochet de Jason Isaacs (pas Dustin Hoffman, surtout pas Dustin Hoffman), parce que mine de rien, dans le livre, il est décrit comme un beau gosse. Colin O'Donoghue de OUAT, ça peu aller aussi. Mon Headcanon à moi, c'est Richard Armitage XD  
Pour Lys Tigré (pas Lili la Tigresse, c'est quoi cette traduction pourrie?), c'est Q'orianka Kilcher ou Aishwarya Rai.  
Une dernière chose: je n'aime pas Peter Pan. C'est un sale gosse.**

Fading Starlight

Il y a bien longtemps, en fait environ deux siècles et quelques années, mais il a perdu le compte, que le Printemps est ce que le Capitaine Crochet déteste le plus.  
C'est une chose inhabituelle, que de détester viscéralement le Printemps. C'est sensé, après tout, être la saison la plus agréable de l'année. Oh, me direz-vous, si on cherche bien, il y a quantités de raisons de détester le Printemps. Les pollens qui vont font tousser et pleurer jusqu'à l'exaspération. Le chant des oiseaux qui vous réveille avant les aurores et vous empêche de vous rendormir. Cette façon impudente qu'a la nature de se renouveler outrageusement, d'exposer sa nouvelle santé éclatante, et de vous narguer quand vous allez mal. Les exemples sont sans fin.  
Cependant, James Matthew B. Crochet n'est absolument pas allergique aux pollens, et étant donné que cela fait longtemps qu'il a cessé de dormir la nuit, cela fait également longtemps que les oiseaux ont fini de l'ennuyer.  
Non.  
Crochait hait, déteste, abhorre, exècre le Printemps par dessus tout, parce que le Printemps, au Pays Imaginaire, signifie tout simplement la présence du maudit gamin dont prononcer le nom même lui donne des sueurs froides.  
Les saisons y sont des notions toutes relatives, et l'arrivée des beaux-jours signifie également la fin de la paix et de la tranquilité, des nuits de sommeil complètes, et le renouveau des ennuis, des crises d'hystéries, et des envies de meurtres du Capitaine, qui, à défaut d'avoir Pan sous la main, se tourne souvent vers son malheureux équipage.

Donc oui, Crochet n'aime pas le Printemps, parce que lorsqu'il voit la neige fondre, son navire se libèrer de la gangue de glace qui recouvre la mer, les fleurs s'épanouirent et répandre leurs étouffantes senteurs, et les animaux qui hibernaient sans craindre qu'un gosse malintentionné peur balance du haut du ciel des pierres ou des bâtons juste pour le plaisir de contempler leur impuissance à répliquer repointer le bout de leur museau, il sait qu'il doit s'attendre à être réveillé en sursaut, généralement vers deux heures du matin, ce qui a le don de le mettre en rogne, ou bombardé de fruits pourris jusqu'à être forcé de se barricader dans sa cabine, ou d'avoir à supporter stoïquement une avalanche de quolibets et de surnoms déplaisants sans y répondre, ce qui demande vraiment qu'il déploie le maximum de ce délicieux savoir vivre qu'il a acquis au prestigieux collège d'Eton, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et ne gaspille sa poudre et ses balles à lui tirer desssus sans l'atteindre, ou que le gamin se lasse, ce qui peut prendre un certain temps.

Il sait aussi qu'il doit se préparer, lorsqu'il enverra ses hommes sur la terre ferme pour l'indispensable ravitaillement, à une attaque des Indiens, ou, plus rarement, des Enfants Perdus, parce que Pan n'aime pas l'inactivité, et que les escarmouches soigneusement orchestrées l'amusent par dessus tout.  
Cependant, ce que le démon volant ne semble pas avoir compris, ce qui conforte Crochet dans son opinion sur la stupidité des gosses en général, c'est que l'Île, pourtant hors du temps, fonctionne à la manière d'une montre. Tout y tourne dans le même sens. Les Bêtes Sauvages chassent les Indiens, qui suivent la piste des Pirates, qui eux même traquent les Enfants Perdus, qui cherchent Peter et ne le trouvent jamais, et tout ce joli monde avance dans la même direction et à la même allure, si bien qu'ils ne se croisent jamais à moins d'un hasard extraordinaire. Crochet a compris ce mécanisme depuis longtemps, et il soupçonne que les Indiens aussi, mais il ne dit rien, parce que si le garçon savait, il ne manquerait pas de changer les choses, et de les rendre bien plus sanglantes qu'elles ne le sont en réalité.  
Échange d'insultes, parfois quelques flèches perdues et de la poudre gaspillée, les blessés sont rares, les morts encore plus. En deux siècles, le nombre des Indiens ne semble pas diminuer, et Crochet n'a perdu que six des quarante-quatre forbans qui composaient son équipage d'origine, dont deux à cause de la fièvre des marais, et un qu'il a tué lui-même parce qu'il avait fait un commentaire insolent sur sa capacité à diriger l'équipage du Jolly Roger suite à sa mutilation. Et cela, seulement au moment du Printemps.

Dans ces conditions, on comprends pourquoi ce dégoût du Printemps soit partagé par la grande majorité des infortunés ayant la malchance d'être coincé sur l'Île, y compris les Indiens, les Fées et les Sirènes.  
Les Indiens, parce qu'ils n'aiment rien tant que rester bien tranquille à fumer le calumet de la paix, les fées parce que le petit monstre a la sale manie de leur arracher les ailes pour s'amuser ou de les tuer par inadvertance en prononçant la phrase à ne surtout pas dire, et les sirènes parce que se faire tirer la queue quand vous paressez au soleil n'est pas spécialement agréable.  
C'est ainsi que, quand l'océan commence à geler et que les premiers flocons de neige à tomber, le Pays Imaginaire respire un vent de soulagement qui, malgré le froid, suffit à réchauffer ses habitants.  
En hiver, Crochet s'autorise à se coucher tôt et à se lever tard, à traîner au lit avec un bouquin ou en robe de chambre jusqu'à midi, et même à se promener seul sur l'Île, parce que le Crocodile, cette maudite bestiole obsessionnelle, se retrouve coincé sous la glace, de même que les sirènes qui restent d'ailleurs dans leurs grottes sous-marines.  
Les Indiens s'organisent des banquets et festoient jusqu'à l'écoeurement, et lorsque les deux groupes se croisent par hasard, le pire qui puisse arriver est une bataille de boules de neige.  
Parfois même, on fraternise.  
Les Papooses, lorsqu'ils se sentent d'humeur audacieuse, n'hésitent pas à bombarder Smee et Starkey, sachant pertinement qu'ils vont répliquer, et le coeur de pierre de Crochet se réchauffe un peu. Il est difficile de ne pas s'attacher à Smee, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, et Starkey a laissé, deux cent ans auparavant, une femme et deux gosses qu'il n'a jamais revu. Crochet sait aussi que l'un des gamins a les yeux bleus et les cheveux bizarrement clairs, ce qui est plutôt inhabituel pour un indien, et même s'il ne saurait pas dire qui est le père, parce qu'il ne peut pas non plus être toujours sur le dos de son équipage, il est clair que l'un d'eux a collé une Indienne d'un peu trop près, et que vu leurs moeurs, la relation devait être plus que consentie puisque dans le cas contraire, ladite Indienne n'aurait pas gardé le bébé.

Parce que Pays Imaginaire, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants. L'arrivée de Pan signifie généralement celle d'une nouvelle fournée de gamins infortunés, à qui il aura promis monts et merveilles.  
Pauvres gosses.  
Crochet comprend que grandir ne soit pas une expérience plaisante, et que la perspective même puisse être terrifiante. Mais ne pas grandir au Pays Imaginaire prend une toute autre signification, bien plus morbide et très éloignée des apparences de conte de fée que le farfadet trois fois maudit aime à donner.  
En deux siècles et quelques, Crochet a vu défiler des centaines et des centaines d'enfants, à raison de trois ou quatre par ans, dont il est généralement incapable de se rappeler des visages. Pourtant ils n'y a jamais plus d'une dizaine en même temps sur l'Île.  
Il lui a fallut longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi, à raison d'un espionnage long et minutieux des activités du gosse.  
Au début, il pensait qu'il les ramenait tout simplement chez eux, dans ce monde parallèle d'où Crochet vient également, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis une éternité, et qu'il s'est résigné à ne jamais revoir. Mais lorsqu'il repart et que l'hiver arrive, le gamin est toujours, toujours seul.  
La raison est simple.  
Les centaines de gamins que Crochet a vu se succèder et disparaître sans laisser de traces sont toujours là. Ils pourrissent, la gorge tranchée, dans leur sommeil ou non, peu importe pour Pan, au fond de l'océan.  
Et tout ça parce qu'ils avaient commencé, malgré toutes les belles promesses de Peter Pan, à grandir.

On dit que le Pays Imaginaire est privé de temps. C'est faux. Le temps est là, mais ralenti.  
Crochet le sait, parce que lorsqu'il se regarde dans un miroir, il voit des mèches grises à ses tempes déparer son épaisse chevelure d'ébène, qui n'étaient pas là deux cents ans plus tôt. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement l'angoisse, qui creuse chaque jours un peu plus les cernes noires sous ses yeux bleux et le long de sa mâchoire, fait pendre lamentablement sa moustache, et rend chaque jour qui passe un peu plus difficile à supporter.  
Il ne vit plus, il se traîne. Il continue, tout simplement.  
Crochet se demande souvent ce qu'il reste du fringant pirate, jeune et séduisant qu'il a été à une époque bénie dont il ne se souvient malheureusement plus, parce qu'un autre vérité du Pays Imaginaire est que la mémoire s'efface peu à peu, et qu'au bout d'un certain temps ne reste que l'envie de se venger de celui qui lui a pris sa main, une envie que la douleur lancinante qui se réveille parfois la nuit dans son moignon lorsque le temps est humide lui rappelle sans cesse. Cette envie qu'il lui arrive de bénir parfois, parce qu'elle donne un but à une existence qui en est dépourvue depuis longtemps.

Malheureusement, tuer Pan s'avère excessivement difficile. Le gosse vole, c'est évident, mais le principal problème tient surtout à son état de gosse.  
Pan est vieux. Si vieux qu'il a sans doute oublié ce qu'il était à l'origine, mais c'est un enfant. Il s'amuse. Et il ne veut pas trop abîmer ses jouets, c'est pour cela qu'il reste soigneusement hors de portée.  
Après tout, un équipage entier de véritables pirates des Caraïbes, ça se se trouve pas sous le pas d'un cheval, de même qu'une tribu d'Indiens sanguinaires.  
La métaphore est mal choisie. Il n'y a pas de chevaux au Pays Imaginaire.  
Mais des enfants, par contre...il y en a tellement, et ils sont si facilement remplaçables.  
En ce moment, ils sont six sur l'Île. Un petit gros, des jumeaux, un maladroit, un frisé et un maigrichon, et à chaque fois que le Capitaine Crochet les voit s'amuser, inconscients du danger qui plane sur eux comme une épée de Damoclès, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander avec un frisson lequel sera le prochain à disparaître.  
Il voudrait bien les avertir, mais ils le fuient comme la peste. Les enfants n'aiment pas le Capitaine Crochet.  
Personne ne l'aime, à vrai dire.  
Son équipage, sauf Smee, bien entendu, mais Smee est incapable de haïr qui que ce soit, n'attend qu'une occasion favorable pour se mutiner, les Indiens veulent son scalp pour une raison pas très évidente, sans doute parce qu'il a toujours eu une belle chevelure, et le Crocodile n'a qu'une envie, complèter son menu.  
Il faut dire que dans sa position, qui dépend de la peur qu'il inspire, il n'a pas trop le choix, et il faut dire que la griffe de métal aide un peu, c'est pourquoi il en est plutôt satisfait au bout du compte. Et non, ce n'est absolument pas de sa faute si lorsqu'il se laisse submerger par la colère, ses iris bleus prennent la couleur du sang. Il a juste toujours été comme ça.

La seule qui, bizarrement, ne semble pas effrayée lorsqu'il apparaît est Aaya.  
Lys Tigré, dans sa langue, et ça lui va bien.  
La princesse Peau-Rouge ne se laisse certes pas impressionner par grand chose, mais même Starkey, qui pourtant a une grande gueule, se ratatine comme de la gelée lorsque le regard glacé de son Capitaine se pose sur lui.  
Aaya est la raison principale pour laquelle Crochet aime l'Hiver.  
Parce qu'il sait pertinement que lorsqu'il descendra sur la plage enneigée, de nuit, lorsque tout est calme, elle sera là, silencieuse, faisant à peine attention à lui, mais ne le fuyant pas non plus.  
C'est presque par hasard qu'ils se sont croisés, la première fois.  
La première fois que Pan était parti et qu'il avait osé poser un pied hors de son navire. Son moignon de bras était encore sensible, et le contact du harnais de cuir du crochet flambant neuf n'arrangeait rien. Il voulait juste marcher, respirer de l'air frais.  
Il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite. Elle était assise sur le sable à regarder les étoiles, la tête levée vers le ciel, sa longue silhouette de panthère se découpant sur le ciel nocturne, et s'était levée à son approche.  
Il s'étaient regardés sans rien dire un moment, le pirate meurtri, et la sauvage indifférente.  
Puis elle s'était rassise sans un mot et ne lui avait plus prêté attention, alors il avait lui aussi regardé les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'elles pâlissent. Alors elle s'était à nouveau levée et l'avait à nouveau regardé, puis avait disparu dans la forêt.

Depuis, c'est devenu une sorte de routine entre eux.  
Pan disparait pour deux jours, une semaine, un mois, et aussitôt que les premières étoiles apparaissent, Crochet enfile son manteau et ses bottes et s'aventure seul sur la glace jusqu'à la plage dont le sable gelé crisse sous ses semelles. Son équipage le regarde partir et ne dit rien, parce que même si ce sont des imbéciles, ils tiennent à leur peau. Et ce n'est pas comme si Crochet se souciait de leur opinion.  
Elle est toujours là avant lui.  
Ils ne se parlent pas. De toute façon, elle ne comprend pas sa langue, pas plus qu'il ne comprends la sienne. C'et une sorte d'accord muet. Un enterrement silencieux de la hache de guerre, le temps d'un hiver.  
Ils s'assoient juste, et ils regardent ensemble les étoiles, et la moindre concession qu'on puisse faire au Pays Imaginaire, c'est qu'elles y sont plus belles que partout ailleurs. Enfant, il voulait voler vers elle et en décrocher une.  
Deuxième étoile à droite et puis tout droit jusqu'au matin.  
La bonne blague.  
Il ne vole pas, n'est plus un enfant si tant est qu'il en ait un jour été un, et les astres sont toujours aussi inaccessibles.

Peut-être qu'Aaya le pense aussi. Il ne sait pas. Son beau visage exotique aux grands yeux sombres encadré de tresses d'ébène et orné de peintures de guerre ne trahit jamais aucune émotion.  
Mais il sait que chaque fois, au fil des années, l'espace entre eux deux s'est réduit et qu'à présent ils s'asseyent épaule contre épaule parce que malgré tout les nuits d'hiver sont froides, et que lorsqu'elle frissonne il lui arrive de passer un bras autour de sa taille, et qu'elle ne le repousse pas, mais qu'au contraire elle se niche contre lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule.  
Elle ne le regarde pas, elle fixe juste les étoiles, mais parfois sa petite main, délicate mais si prompte pourtant à manier l'arc et le tomahawk, se presse sur la sienne.  
Crochet chérit ces moments, parce que c'est un des rares instants où il est juste James. Ja-ï-mse, comme elle a un jour tenté de prononcer. Et parce qu'il sait, et elle le sait aussi, que le lendemain, ou la semaine suivante, ils seront peut-être forcés de s'entretuer.  
Il ne sait pas s'il peut encore aimer, parce que son coeur a été brisé tellement de fois qu'il s'est peu à peu changé en pierre, et que le Pays Imaginaire a drainé de lui tout ce qui restait de cette chose que l'on appelle amour, cette chose si enfantine et pourtant réservée aux adultes, dont Pan manque si cruellement.  
Il ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour qu'il ressent pour Aaya, mais il sait que c'est au moins quelque chose de réel, et que c'est agréable de ne pas se savoir complètement insensible.  
Peut-être, un jour, dans un siècle ou deux, elle l'accompagnera sur son navire. Peut-être qu'il apprendra sa langue. Peut-être qu'il pourra lui jouer du clavecin. Peut-être qu'il lui prêtera un livre.  
Peut-être. Il a le temps, après tout.  
Pour l'instant, les étoiles lui suffisent.

Évidemment, rien ne se passe comme prévu.  
Un jour, Pan ramène une enfant, une conteuse d'histoires nommée Wendy Moira Angela Darling.  
Une fille. La première depuis deux cent ans.  
Crochet voit sa chance et la prend, parce que justement, il est adulte, et il se doute que peut-être, Pan commence à grandir. Commence à aimer.  
C'est le Printemps à nouveau, et Crochet a peur d'avoir à tuer Aaya. À raison, parce que c'est presque ce qui se produit. Ensuite la situation lui échappe totalement, et il s'aperçoit trop tard qu'il a creusé sa propre tombe.  
Lorsqu'il meurt, il ne pense pas à toutes ces années gâchées, volées, à cette vengeance désormais sans objet, à ses souvenirs perdus.  
Non.  
Il pense, parce que les étoiles sont la dernière chose qu'il voit avant que la gueule putride du Crocodile ne se referme sur lui, qu'Aaya va devoir les regarder toute seule désormais, et qu'il n'aura en fin de compte jamais su si elle aurait pu l'aimer en retour.  
Puis elles s'éteignent d'un seul coup.

Lorsque l'hiver revient, Pan est allé ramener Wendy et ses frères à Londres. Pour la première fois, le Pays Imaginaire laisse repartir ses proies.  
La neige recouvre tout comme un linceul.  
Aaya s'assied dans le sable gelé. Elle frissonne. Enroule ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne regarde pas les étoiles, elle regarde la mer désespérément vide, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne viendra plus.  
Une larme roule sur sa joue.

Fin.

**C'est triste, je sais. Mais dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé^^**


End file.
